Capítulo VI Un milagro en Londres
by mayritamia1419
Summary: CORAZONES UNIDOS Introducción Entre 2016 - 2017 la autora Mayra Mía Tejedo Rojas publicó una magnifica historia basado en Candy. Esta obra rinde homenaje a la hermosa y tierna historia de amor entre Candy y Terry, dándole el final que todos deseamos verlos juntos para siempre, además ingresar una nueva historia de amor jamás contada entre Aurora Grandchester y Stear Cornwel


Capítulo VI

Un milagro en Londres

La princesa María Alejandra Dogales ya sabía la verdadera historia de Terry y su pasado amoroso así que decidió ayudar a Susana a recobrarle la movilidad de sus piernas

Susana era caprichosa no acepto la ayuda de Terry para volverse a operarse de sus piernas

Terry estaba cansado de sugerirle a Susana que se opere de nuevo, entonces la princesa María Alejandra fue a visitar a Susana para hablarle acerca de su operación y ella pudiera volver a caminar de nuevo

Al llegar la princesa María Alejandra fue en busca Susana para hablar con ella , toca la puerta en la gran mansión de los Grandchester , salió una empleada … dejándole pasar donde ella corrió hasta la habitación de Susana toco la puerta

Susana sin querer abrir la puerta pregunto_ ¿quién es?

María Alejandra: soy yo Susana. María Alejandra

Susana al oír la voz de su amiga se atrevió a decir_ adelante

María Alejandra: quiero hablar contigo

Susana: ya se, todos me dicen que me operen pero yo no quiero operarme

María Alejandra: así ¿Por qué, tienes miedo que Terry te abandone? ¿Quieres pasártela el resto de tu vida al lado de un hombre que no te ama?

Susana: sí, porque yo lo amo

María Alejandra: pero el a ti no, Susana no toda la vida vas a pasar al lado de Terry, no te das cuenta que él no te ama

Susana: no será que quieres que me separe de Terry para que este contigo

María Alejandra: tú estás loca, Terry es mi hermano

Susana: tú sabes muy bien que él no es nada tuyo

María Alejandra: si es verdad, pero yo nunca estuve enamorada de Terry, siempre le he visto como un hermano

Susana: ¿estás hablando en serio?

María Alejandra: claro que hablo en serio, tú eres mi mejor amiga y no tengo razones para mentirte

Susana: está bien

María Alejandra: porque eres mi amiga quiero que seas feliz

Susana: ¿Cómo?

María Alejandra: teniendo la misma vida que antes, conociendo a un hombre que te amé, te desee Susana, el hombre que se casa contigo por obligación, es una lástima ¿Quieres que la gente te tenga lastima?

Susana al oír esas palabras se quedó asombrada quería operarse pero no podía aceptar por que le gano más su cobardía y obsesión que sentía por Terry

María Alejandra: entonces quédate así y sigue teniendo al hombre que se casó contigo por lastima

La señora Marlow toco la puerta de la habitación de Susana donde María Alejandra abrió la puerta diciendo_ es una lástima que mi amiga no quiere aceptar la operación

Señora Marlow: si pues mi princesa pero de todas maneras gracias por tu ayuda

Susana: mama yo

Señora Marlow: yo que hija me duele verte así, deprimida todos queremos ayudarte

Susana: ¿Terry, mama?

Señora Marlow: no lo sé además , si Terry te abandona no es el único hombre que existe en el mundo , él no te ama , ama a otra mujer tú lo sabes bien, esa chica la princesa Dogales quiere ayudarte es porque te quiere, ella no está enamorada de Terry

Terry entro a la habitación diciendo_ así es, ella para mí es una hermana más, yo no te voy abandonar pero acepta esa última esperanza para tus piernas, además no quiero sentirme toda la vida culpable por lo que te paso

Susana al oír las palabras de Terry se decidió aceptar diciendo_ está bien

Pero en la noche paso algo tormentoso, Terry al no saber cómo dejar a Susana ir en busca de su felicidad Terry se dirige a una cantina y empieza a tomar hasta no parar

El señor de la cantina se asustó de la manera como tomaba su cliente

Terry: dame más licor

Señor de la cantina: mire jovencito está tomando demasiado, así que váyase

Terry dándole a golpes dijo_ mire señor yo a usted le pago y simplemente me sirve

María Alejandra se fue a buscar a Terry pues imaginaba que estaba en la cantina .lo encuentra melancólico, y trata de ayudar a Terry diciendo_ ¡Disculpa señor ¡ Terry ¿estás bien?

Terry: no mi princesa, Susana me va matar de la angustia

María Alejandra: entiendo que mi amiga está obsesionada de ti pero te juro que te vas a separar de ella

Terry: ¿Cómo?

María Alejandra: en cuanto ella vuelva a caminar, vera la vida de diferente manera conocerá mucha gente tendrá nuevas oportunidades y se dará cuenta que aferrarse a un amor no correspondido no es lo mejor .

Terry: ¿y si no es así?

María Alejandra: no seas negativo no hay necesidad de atormentarse tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que tu no la puedes amar como ella desea y al final buscaras tu felicidad por la mujer que amas Candy, ya lo veras (sonriendo)

La sonrisa de María Alejandra le calmo a Terry donde se fueron caminando juntos la princesa le cuenta la relación y desilusión amorosa con el señor William Ardlay

Terry se queda asombrado al escuchar la historia de su amiga hermana diciendo_ yo conozco a ese señor, pero lo conocí con el nombre de Albert pero con el tiempo me entere que mi mejor amigo es el señor William Albert Ardlay , el que adopto a Candy

María Alejandra : así es, simple que no sabía que adopto a una niña pero si sabía que su nombre es William Albert Ardlay y se toda su historia porque se hace pasar por el bisabuelo

Terry: así ¿Por qué?

María Alejandra: para cuidar a la familia Ardlay, la señora Eloy le nombro como bisabuelo William a la muerte de su padre

Terry: haya, ¿sabías que perdió la memoria?

María Alejandra: si, sabía pero no fui a verlo porque estaba resentida además mi abuela no quería que vaya a verlo, pero sabes algo Terry yo lo ame mucho, pero él no me amo.

Terry: ¿Por qué dices eso?

María Alejandra: porque enamoro de una hindú, después supe que se separó ya que él prefiere estar solo, pero sabes Terry él no es feliz

Terry: a veces creo que Albert no es feliz con su vida

María Alejandra: estas en lo cierto Terry, Albert podrá ser un rico empresario y la cabeza de la familia Ardlay pero eso no es su felicidad, su felicidad es la naturaleza, los animales, cada vez que iba a África e India era el día más feliz de su vida

Terry: si es cierto, cuanto quisiera ayudar a mi amigo. ¿A ti también te gustan los animales?

María Alejandra: si es verdad, aparte de mi perrita chiripa tengo un museo que lo administra mi amiga, no solo eso sino una sala de atención médica para animales, hace un tiempo estudie la carrera de ciencias sociales

Terry: ¿Cómo conociste a Albert?

María Alejandra: en la india, es el país más hermoso que conozco, su vestimenta es hermoso

Terry: pero los hindúes son idolatras

María Alejandra: bueno yo no soy idolatra, para mi Dios es uno solo pero me gusta las canciones de los Dioses hindúes ¿quieres que te la cante?

Terry: otro día

María Alejandra: está bien

Todo el camino se la pasaron conversando hasta que llegaron al fin a la mansión de los Grandchester donde que María Alejandra le ayudo a subir a Terry dirigiéndose a la habitación que tiene con Susana

Terry: hola Susana disculpas por la tardanza

Susana: ¿dónde estuviste y porque llegas borracho?

Terry: Susana me puedes dejar en paz

Susana: ¿Porque eres tan malo e injusto conmigo?

Terry: porque no te amo, he intentado amarte todo este tiempo pero no puedo

Susana: tú no has intentado nada, ni si quiera hemos tenido relaciones en todo este tiempo de casados

Terry: así ¿quieres tener relaciones conmigo chiquita? No creo que eso sea la solución

Susana: si Terry, debemos hacerlo, déjame ayudarte a olvidar toda la pasión que sientes por Candy

Terry: ¿Cómo Susana? Teniendo relaciones sin ser deseado por mí

Susana empezó a desnudarse le parte pecho diciendo_ déjame ayudarte a olvidar toda la pasión que sientes por Candy y no tengas miedo

En ese momento Terry empezó a acariciar a Susana al verla desnuda la parte del pecho, cargo a su esposa hasta su cama empezó a acariciarle poco a poco se fueron hacia la intimidad pero cada vez que le hacia el amor a Susana en sus pensamientos es Candy y se atrevió a decir en voz alta_ te amo mi pequeña pecosa, te amo Candy

Susana: eres un idiota yo estoy en tu cama entregándote mi amor y tu pensabas que era Candy

Terry: lo siento, no puedo

Susana: lárgate

Al despertar Susana se sintió miserable por lo ocurrido pero finalmente se dio cuenta que Terry nunca podrá amarla como lo desea y no sabía cómo decirle a su madre

Entonces la princesa María Alejandra Dogales se atrevió a preguntar a su mejor amiga Susana _ ¿te pasa algo?

Ella le conto lo que sucedió la noche pasada

María Alejandra: tú has tenido relaciones con Terry y el cada vez que te hacia el amor contigo pensaba en Candy

Susana: si, finalmente me di cuenta que Terry nunca me amara

María Alejandra: te lo dije así quieres vivir con una relación no deseada por Terry amiga

Susana: no así nunca le daré el divorcio a Terry, acepto tu ayuda amiga volveré a caminar y me consiguiere un hombre que me ame

María Alejandra: pues me alegro que hayas aprendido la lección amiga

Susana: si yo también pero por favor no le digas nada a mi mama

María Alejandra: está bien ahorita vengo

La princesa María Alejandra va al despacho donde Terry estaba sentado cuando entro se atrevió a golpearle diciendo _ ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle el amor a mi amiga pensando en tu queridísima Candy?

Terry: ella se lo busco

María Alejandra: como sea que no se te olvide que tu estas casado con mi amiga Susana, pero ahora debes estar feliz porque Susana te dará el divorcio

Terry: me alegro, ¡por fin se fue mi tormento¡

María Alejandra: deja de hablar idioteces, al menos discúlpate con ella y ayúdala para la nueva cirugía de sus piernas

Terry: está bien, tienes razón

En ese momento Terry se dirige a la habitación que tiene con su esposa se atrevió a pedirle disculpa por lo sucedido_ discúlpeme

Susana no debo haberte hecho sentir mal pero la verdad es que no te amo

Susana: no tengo nada de que perdonarte son tus sentimiento yo solo soy una carga para ti y sé que solo tienes ojos para una mujer que es Candy además también merezco ser feliz con algún hombre que me ame por eso he decidido darte el divorcio y porque me di cuenta que no puedo estar con un hombre que toda la vida piensa en otra mujer

Terry (llorando de disolución de no poder ser feliz a Susana) dijo _ gracias eres una mujer maravillosa y estoy segura que encontraras un hombre que te haga feliz

Susana: eso espero de mí, pero no llores, se feliz y busca tu felicidad _ dijo amargada consigo misma

Terry: gracias al menos déjame apoyarte en tu nueva operación y permanecer a tu lado hasta que camines bien para no sentirme culpable por el accidente que te ocurrió

Susana: está bien Terry esperemos que la operación sea un éxito pero no le digas nada a mi mama por ahora no quiero que se preocupe

Terry: así será no le diré nada a tu mama estoy seguro que la operación será un éxito gracias

Susana: de nada

Terry se retiró de la habitación que tiene con Susana

Susana se quedó apenada y llorando por si misma pero al menos comprendió que Terry nunca la amara como ella desea simplemente serán amigos

El doctor Arturo de la Barrera es el encargado de la nueva cirugía para la operación de Susana, es un hombre divorciado nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enamorarse y tampoco tenía hijos solo sobrinos era el cuarto hijo de 6 hermanos poseía de una familia alcurnia

Susana empezó con sus terapias acerca de la operación cuando el doctor Arturo de la Barrera lo atendió se enamora de ella a primera vista al verla la saluda diciendo_ mucho gusto señorita

Susana: de igual manera doctor

Doctor Arturo: bueno entonces está usted preparada para la operación de mañana (con una sonrisa)

Susana le devuelve la sonrisa diciendo _ si estoy preparada pero tengo miedo que no salga bien

Doctor Arturo: usted no se preocupe está en buenas manos

La señora Marlow y María Alejandra sospechaba algo por la sonrisa y mirada

Señora Marlow: ¿te pasa algo hija?

Susana: nada mama

María Alejandra: ¿el doctor esta guapo?

Susana: si, el doctor es simpático

Señora Marlow: ay hija eres casada y no puedes ver a otro hombre además las mujeres casadas solo tenemos ojos para el esposo nada más

Susana: en mi caso es diferente Terry no me ama y lo comprendí el ama a Candy nomas

Señora Marlow: ¿paso algo hija?

Susana: no pasó nada mama, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que no soy tan feliz como otras esposas y todo gracias a mi mejor amiga María Alejandra

María Alejandra: me alegro que te distes cuenta que mereces ser amada por un hombre que se enamore de ti

Señora Marlow: a mí también hija ahora descansa para mañana

Al día siguiente a las 4 de la tarde era la operación de Susana todos los amigos y familiares se quedaron asustados para ver como salían de la operación

Terry esperando en la sala del hospital se decía que salgas bien donde María Alejandra le tocaba el hombro animándolo que todo saldrá bien

El doctor dentro de 2 horas salió

Señora Marlow_ ¿Cómo salió mi hija doctor?

Doctor Arturo: la operación salió un éxito empezaremos con la terapia en cuanto ella recupere las fuerzas

María Alejandra: te lo dije gracias Arturo sabía que tú eres un gran medico

Doctor Arturo: pues si tienes razón pero no hay que agradecer tu amiga es linda y merece ser feliz

Terry al escuchar se quedó asombrado pero no dijo nada

Dentro de 2 horas Susana despierta el doctor Arturo hace una prueba que le pone en la silla de rueda y empieza a pararse para caminar agarrando de las manos de Arturo y lo logra un poco, la señora Marlow se queda más feliz que nunca

Terry se va tranquilo a la casa de su padre para contarle la gran enorme noticia sobre Susana, el señor duque de Grandchester estaba más que feliz por la felicidad de su hijo donde hicieron un gran brindis por la gran noticia

Terry ya no acudía al hospital solo María Alejandra y su abuela aparte de la señora Marlow, donde que en todo ese tiempo de terapias para Susana le sirvió mucho conocerse con el doctor Arturo de la Barrera que hacía que abriera su corazón hacia un nuevo amor y ella le cuenta su matrimonio con Terry

Doctor Arturo: al menos usted se dio cuenta que eso no es el amor

Susana: así es, no toda la vida voy a estar con un hombre que piensa en otra mujer

Doctor Arturo: usted es una mujer bella algún hombre se enamoraría de ti

Susana: no creo

Doctor Arturo: si, además déjame decirle algo que espero no racione mal

Susana: no racionare mal dime

Doctor Arturo: tu Susana me pareces una mujer maravillosa para mí además cuanto me gustaría que fueras mi esposa tocándole el rostro

Susana al escuchar esas palabras de Arturo decidió abrir su corazón a un nuevo amor, respondiendo_ a mí también me gustaría tener un esposo como tu Arturo

Doctor Arturo: entonces lo intentamos

Susana: está bien en cuanto me divorcie de Terry me caso contigo

Doctor Arturo: amor te esperare

Ambos se dieron un beso de amor

Cuando María Alejandra entro se sintió feliz por su amiga, hizo un gran aplauso por la felicidad de sus amigos, diciendo _ espero que sean muy felices

Han pasado 1 mes de que Susana se rehabilito de sus piernas donde empezó a escribirle una carta a su madre y también a Terry pero esa vez era diferente Susana no le escribía a Terry como esposo ni como una loca enamorada si no como un amigo que le conto como le iba en el hospital y acerca de su relación con el doctor Arturo de la Barrera

Terry al recibir la carta empezó a leer que decía:

10 de marzo de 1917

Querido Terruce

Esta es una carta que no sé cómo comenzar Terry porque no sé cómo pedirte disculpas por mi mal comportamiento hacia ti

En primer lugar quiero agradecerte por todo el sacrificio que has hecho por mí, quiero que sepas que no hay motivos para que tú te sientas culpable del accidente que te he salvado

Yo te salve porque te amaba profundamente por eso te obligue a que te quedaras conmigo para siempre porque tenía las esperanzas que te enamores de mi

Por otra parte quisiera pedirte que me perdones porque he comprendido que el amor no se obliga sino nace sé que no es la manera correcta de expresar mi arrepentimiento hacia ti pero tengo que hacerlo no solamente atreves de esta carta sino personalmente que ya lo hablaremos cuando me dan alta del hospital ¡por cierto me dan de alta la otra semana¡ el día 15 de marzo de 1917

Quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecida contigo, con mi amiga María Alejandra y tu padre por haberme dado la oportunidad de operarme

También me gustaría decirte que estoy inmensamente feliz no solo porque camino sino porque encontré el amor

Estoy enamorada Terry, amo al doctor Arturo de la Barrera y sé qué el me ama como lo merezco, de todo corazón espero que seas feliz con Candy así como yo lo soy con Arturo

Con cariño

Susana

Cuando Terry termino de leer la carta se sintió feliz por Susana donde le enseño a su familia,

Terry planea para la llegada de Susana diciendo_ debemos darle una sorpresa y todos empezaron hacer una gran sorpresa para la bienvenida de Susana

A la semana siguiente le abrieron la puerta a Susana con el doctor Arturo de la Barrera, Terry se quedó sorprendido porque él creía que ambas personas se amaban pero no fue así, Susana no estaba enamorada del doctor solo fingía para tener suerte, el duque de Grandchester hizo un gran brindis por Susana y Arturo

María Alejandra fue a buscar a Terry en la noche en el salón de estudio. Atreviéndose a tocar la puerta

Terry: adelante

María Alejandra: ¿está feliz ahora?

Terry: si, gracias a ti (respondió alegremente)

María Alejandra: no tienes nada que agradecerme por eso somos amigos y hermanos

Terry: si tienes razón, ojala pueda hacer algo por ti cuando tengas problemas

María Alejandra: así, será hasta mañana

Terry: hasta mañana hermanita

Cuando los dos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Susana en su habitación hablaba con su madre de sus planes de volver a Nueva York y para planificar su matrimonio con el doctor Arturo de la Barrera, la señora Marlow estaba feliz por su hija y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle acerca de sus planes para el futuro en ese momento alguien toca la puerta

Susana: ¿Quién es?

Terry: soy yo Terry ¿podemos hablar?

Susana: adelante

En ese momento el actor Terry pasó al cuarto

Terry: señora Marlow, déjame sola con su hija por favor quiero hablar con ella

Señora Marlow: está bien

En ese momento la señora Marlow se retiró del cuarto dejando a Susana y Terry solos para que hablen

Susana: haber te escucho

Terry: en primer lugar quiero agradecerte por salvarme la vida y que seas muy feliz con Arturo sabes Susana (agarrándole de las manos) disculpa por todo lo mal que te hice quiero que nos quedemos como amigos sin resentimiento

Susana: yo también te daré el divorcio busca tu felicidad de todo corazón deseo que puedas recuperar a Candy para que puedan ser felices así como Arturo y yo (dijo amargamente consigo misma)

Terry: gracias, descansa que Dios te cuide siempre

Susana: a ti también

Terry agradece mucho a las palabras de Susana porque se da cuenta que ya no es la mujer egoísta que él conoció

Terry se había sentido feliz por Susana porque se dio cuenta que es una mujer bella y también merece ser amada

Terry hablo con Arturo acerca del divorcio planeado con Susana diciendo_ cuídala mucho, espero ser feliz contigo porque yo nunca la he podido hacerla feliz como se lo merece

Susana se sintió muy triste con ella misma porque no estaba dispuesta a fingir un sentimiento que no le nacía en su corazón pero a la vez se dio cuenta que Terry nunca podrá amarla como ella lo desea, así que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo libre para que sea feliz con Candy

Continuara

…...


End file.
